Hats
by PureKagome
Summary: They are the mortal enemy of Inuyasha. Whenever he goes out in Kagome's time, he is forced to have one accompany him. They will forever be in Inuyasha's book of undefeated foes (which is very small.) But today, is an exception.


Hats. Every time someone would even come close to pronouncing the word, him lip curled up and he had to fight the snarl that launched itself into his throat.

As soon as Kagome had to go back to her time, he knew the period of dread would begin. Sure, she'd _say_ she'd be back in 'two or three days' but by now everyone knew that he'd have to go in get her.

They didn't say it out loud but he was positive they all thought the same way he did.

And when he did go and get her, she got angry with him for coming and then they ended up staying longer! And THEN, she had to go and buy supplies for their trip back which is one of the things she should have done already! And it's not like he could just let her go alone! Kagome had told him time and time again, that 'Inuyasha, there are no demons in this period.' Ya sure, tell that to the Noh Mask which tried to kill her and take their jewel shards so he was forced to go with her to which she would, at first, argue with him about but he knew she'd eventually let him come along but the number 1 rule was to cover anything that made him look less than human, which, unfortunately, included his ears. That, lead to a hat.

His face turned red with anger thinking of it. The tips of his ears were crushed, his hearing was muffled. It was a completely miserable experiencing for him and today was one of those days that he knew he'd have to face that.

"Say, Inuyasha, do you think you'll have to go get Kagome soon?" Shippo peered up at him, hoping onto his knee, which, until now, he hadn't realized was bouncing. It had been over a week, 5 hours over a week to be exact.

"She said that she would be back by now!" his voice had a hint of sadness to it. kicking it up an octave and irritating his ears, making his think of, _it._

"Listen runt, I-"

"I'm back!" Kagome smiled brightly as she entered the hut, much to Miroku and Sango's relief as they had just been spared another fight between the two demons.

"What took you so long!" Inuyasha imminently sprang up. Ignoring him, Kagome sat next to him and began speaking to everyone else while waiting for Inuyasha to calm down.

"I hope you have all been well while I was away!" She chirped to which she received a chorus of 'yes''s and 'yup' and a disgruntled grumble as Inuyasha sat next to her seeing as it was obvious she wasn't willing to start bickering with him.

"Good! I've brought some stuff back that I think you'll all enjoy!" She smile brightened along with everyone else's, except Inuyasha of course. iAlmost/i everyone was always pleasantly surprised by the things Kagome brought back from her time.

She swung her pack in front of her with an 'oof!' and unlatched the bright yellow sack.

"In my time, there's a holiday called Christmas! It's mostly for religious purposes in other countries but in Japan it's more for... romantic purposes." A blush lightly painted itself on her cheeks, though no one noticed, save for the hanyou situated next to her who's face also reddened a bit.

"Anyway, I brought some of the decorations and stuff that we have around during the season since I thought you'd all be interested." One by one, she dug through her bag pulling out various items, explaining them and passing them around the makeshift circle.

Inuyasha did his best to hide his curiosity, trying not to sniff and inspect each item. He finally stood and, brushing off the invisible dirt of his hakana, scoffed a bit and made a move to leave.

"Wait Inuyasha!" Kagome pulled something red and fluffy looking from her bag and ran over to him. "This is for you." He looked at her quizzically. She stood up on her tip toes and placed the red fluffy thing on his head. She made a face as she tried to put over his ears. She couldn't quite fit it right without pulling his ears underneath so it ended up crooked, one ear poking out. She stood back, and smiled before going to sit back down, and starting the conversation up again.

Shocking everyone, Inuyasha moved back towards the circle and sat down, his mouth twitching obviously trying to hide a smile. Everyone stared at him.

"What?" he barked. Nobody was phased by his sudden outburst.

"We just thought you'd have stormed off by now." Shippo looked over at him.

"Yes. No offence intended Inuyasha, but you're not exactly one to easily accept something so... pardon me but frilly especially from Kagome-Sama." Miroku chimed in.

"We're just sort of surprised by your likeness towards it, Inuyasha." Sango added.

"I didn't actually think you'd like the hat, Inuyasha."

So it was a hat!

"You seem to have such a distaste towards them all.

H-How come you like it so much?"

He blinked at her, his face a picture seriousness.

"I look like Santa with it on." He stated plainly as Kagome stared, ataken back by his response. Her mouth dropped open and her eyes wide.

"What?"

"I said-'I look with Santa with it on.' You need your ears cleaned out or somethin'?"

"N-No... How do you know who Santa is?"

"Because he obviously come down the chimney every year Kagome." He rolled his eyes though Kagome, and everyone else actually, had the same expression.

"Did you just crack a joke?"

"For the love of- Yes. What of it!" He glared at her.

"What of this 'Santa',Kagome?" Miroku offered to break the odd aura of the room. "I have certainly not heard of the man." Sango nodded in agreement.

"W-Well, he's a man who, on Christmas Eve, is said to travel around the world by sleigh with magical flying deer. He delivers presents to all the good boys and girls of the world that night, coming in through the chimney."

Everyone again turned to Inuyasha as they now understood his joke.

"What?! Is it that much of a surprise that I know? I spend a lot of time at Kagome's house when she's busy at school so her mom talk to me sometimes." He flushed "What do you think I do? Reck havoc on the village?!"

"Yes." Shippo offered along with a stoic look.

"Quiet you." Inuyasha glared at him and lightly bobbed him over the head.

Kagome smiled as the two started to bicker. She shook her head and quietly crawled into his lap though he did not notice. She rested her chin on

his shoulder and watch the snow begin to fall through the doorway. She heard the sound of Shippo fall to the floor and sighed.

"Inuyasha." She warned and he glanced down at her. She turned to look over at him. His neck bent down so he could look down at her. His hair feel around them and his face was red again. She smiled warmly and pulled his arms around her.

She leaned forward and pecked him on the cheek.

"H-Hey, Kagome."

"Yes?"

"I like this hat. A lot."

"So do I."


End file.
